Father's love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Logan marries his love Silverfox before he meets the X-men. Soon a baby girl is born. But when Silverfox dies from a car wreck, Logan has to care for his baby girl on his own. He also thinks a change of scene would be a good idea.


Prologue

Logan had just escaped from the weapon X labs with Silverfox his love in tow. "Are you alright Silverfox?" Logan asked.

"Yes I think so," Silverfox said.

Logan gave her a kiss and they continued on their way. He heard something and went on the attack. "Logan!" Silverfox shouted. She followed him saw him on the ground unconscious.

"He'll be alright," the lady said.

Logan woke up a bit later. He was upset. "We'll help you both," the lady told them.

Silverfox and Logan looked at each other. Heather began to help them. "Here we are department H." James said. "Now you can be among Canadians with abilities, like you," he said.

"Yes and call me Wolverine," Logan said.

Things were going fine and dandy. Silverfox and Logan continued their romantic relationship. They were both very happy. Logan had rescue her from Sabertooth. Silverfox was badly hurt. Now she was recovering at James and Heather's place.

"Logan I'm sorry that happened to you and Silverfox," James said.

"Well the important thing is she is alright," Heather said.

"I am glad she is alright," Logan said. He went to see Silverfox.

"Hey Logan," Silverfox said.

"Hi, I'm so glad you are going to be okay," Logan said and kissed her face. "I love you Silverfox," he said.

"I love you too Logan," she said.

When Silverfox recovered she and Logan moved into a new house. Then one day Logan proposed Silverfox smiled and hugged him.

Five months later a wedding was held. Team Alpha flight attended. It was a happy moment indeed. Silverfox and Logan truly began to relax and enjoyed many thoughts. They enjoyed drinking hot cocoa and dreaming of a family they might have one day.

Logan was out with Alpha flight while Silverfox was doing household chores. She felt sick and ran to the bathroom. She was wondering what was wrong with her. She had been throwing up a lot lately. So she decided to take a pregnancy test. Then she took a look. There was a little plus sign. "I'm pregnant," she said.

Silverfox didn't know what to think. But it was a wonderful thing to say the least. She was now happy about it. "I can't wait to tell Logan," she said.

Logan came home and Silverfox came running up and kissed him. "My you're in a good mood," Logan said.

"A very good mood," Silverfox said.

"So what brings on this good mood?" Logan asked.

"I'm pregnant,' Silverfox said.

"You're going to have my baby?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Silverfox said.

"This is wonderful!" Logan said picking her up and spinning around. "Our first child," he said.

Team alpha flight heard the good news. "You and Silverfox must be so happy!" Heather said.

"We are very excited," Logan said.

Logan and Silverfox began to prepare for the baby. Logan made a cradle for the baby. "Oh Logan it's beautiful," Silverfox said looking at it.

"Yes, I knew how to do wood work and I thought it would be good to put that skill to use," Logan said.

The baby preparations were still happening. Logan was looking at the calendar at the month of August. "Oh well," he said circling the month.

Logan would bring in food for Silverfox and rub her back and feet. "How does that feel?" Logan asked.

"Feels better thanks," Silverfox said.

"Now just relax and I will get dinner," Logan said.

"Great," Silverfox said.

Time continued to pass. Logan and Silverfox were very excited.

Then on a warm evening August the baby was born. "Heather it's a girl, yes a girl, color of the eyes? I don't know I forgot to look. I just a little all over the place right now. The name of the baby is Laura," Logan said.

Logan and Silverfox were very happy with their baby girl. Three weeks later Silverfox had to go shopping and Logan stayed to take care of Laura. The day wore on and there was no sign of her.

Then Logan got a call from a hospital. Silverfox was in a car wreck and was in bad shape. Logan rushed to the hospital as fast he could. Silverfox was dying, and Logan held her hand as she died. "I promise I will take care of Laura and raise her well," Logan said. "I love you Silverfox," he said.

"I love you too Logan," Silverfox said and died.

Logan was heartbroken but he knew he had to be strong for Laura's sake.


End file.
